


相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.83

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng





	相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.83

「我們先沖澡，等等再好好泡澡」星伊對著坐在浴缸旁的容仙說著  
「妳說的都好」容仙伸手要星伊抱抱  
「不是說我是色鬼，還敢靠近我嗎?」星伊抱著容仙站著也不動  
「為什麼不敢，妳是我老公，我還怕妳不成啊!」容仙瞇著眼瞪著星伊  
「我們來去沖澡吧」星伊抱著容仙走到淋浴間  
「先說好，洗澡的時候不要碰我喔，是妳說要讓我休息的」容仙捏著星伊的臉  
「嗯!但妳要讓我一直抱著喔」  
「橡皮糖啊!!!洗澡了」容仙就拿著蓮蓬頭沖著澡，星伊馬上接過容仙拿蓮蓬頭的手，幫著容仙沖著

「好舒服~果然泡澡能去除疲勞，妳說對不對?」容仙問著身後的人  
「老婆說什麼都是對的」星伊靠在容仙的肩上  
「寶貝，妳對於現在的生活滿意嗎?」  
「滿意，非常滿意，有妳跟熙智，就是個完美」容仙轉身抱著星伊  
「那就好，雖然每天都過的很平淡，可是我還是害怕沒法讓你們兩個過著幸福的生活」  
「依然對自己這麼沒自信，就說了妳給我們這個家一個很美滿的生活，雖然平淡但這就是我要的生活，而且是妳給我的」容仙拉起星伊的手摀著自己的臉  
「老婆答應我，如果生活過的真的不如妳想的美好時，一定要跟我說，我會拼命努力讓妳過好生活的，我保證」  
「不要妳一個人拼命，我們一起努力給這個家一個幸福生活，因為這個家不只是妳的也是我的，知道嗎?老公」  
「果然，我的特效藥就是妳，任何的想法都迎刃而解，我好愛妳喔~老婆大人」星伊把容仙抱的很緊，差點容仙喘不過去  
「以後，有心事要跟我說，我是你最親密的人，如果連我都不說，我會很難過的，妳一定捨不得我難過的，對吧?」  
「妳喔!都知道我的弱點，知道我捨不得妳難過」星伊捏了捏容仙的臉  
「嘻嘻!!」  
「妳~不怕我在這裡要了妳嗎?」星伊看到容仙那得意的樣子  
「怕什麼?我連落地窗都不在意了，這裡…小case啦」容仙一副妳能奈我何的臉  
「真的嗎?連這樣也是嗎?」星伊輕撫著容仙的小蒂蒂  
「親愛的…我想要了」容仙故意的在星伊耳旁念著  
「這麼快，不過我想多休息一下，等等再來」星伊把手收回來繼續抱著容仙  
「哪有人這樣的，等一下我就不給妳」容仙生悶氣的從浴缸起身

「哎呀!這麼愛生氣，小心皮膚變差喔」星伊從容仙身後抱住她  
「不擦一擦會著涼的」容仙圍好浴巾後轉身幫星伊擦著身體  
「還是我老婆對我最好了」星伊乖乖的讓容仙擦著身體  
「我們的大戰等等還要繼續嗎?」容仙問著  
「不了，我想要好好跟我的老婆品嘗性愛後的溫存」星伊拿起掛著的浴袍穿上  
「妳先去坐著等我，我去幫妳拿衣服，我的寶貝可不能感冒」星伊說完就跑去拿衣服了  
「這人…真是的」容仙看著跑走的星伊，不禁笑了笑，就走到沙發上等著要拿衣服來的人

「怎麼出來了，房間的空調還很冷耶」星伊趕緊把空調調高一點  
「來!妳的衣服，自己穿還是我幫妳?」星伊拿著衣服問著  
「老公幫我」容仙可愛的樣子，每次都讓星伊招架不住  
星伊先拿起內褲低下身幫容仙套上  
「在穿上之前，再讓我吃一下吧!!」星伊讓容仙坐在椅上，把她雙腿打開，猛的吸舔著小穴，容仙抱著星伊的頭，閉著眼享受著  
「親愛的，又濕了耶!!不然再來戰一次」星伊邊舔著胸上的小頭邊問著  
「一次就好，不然我們剛剛洗的都白洗了」容仙看著舔著自己胸部的星伊，不覺得害羞只覺得很幸福  
「這我無法保證，妳的魅力這麼大，我怕我會克制不住」星伊壞笑的吻了吻容仙  
「不是說不戰了，說是要品嘗性愛後的溫存，所以妳是說來唬我的嗎?」容仙敲了下星伊的頭  
「那怎麼辦?妳都濕了，不能就這樣什麼都不做啊」星伊擺著可憐的表情靠在容仙肩上  
「幫我舔乾淨，如何?」  
「老婆~這舔不乾淨的，只會越來越多，一次就好」星伊覺得自己老婆說這話不對  
容仙看了星伊一眼，星伊也很故意的擺出可憐的樣子，於心不忍就退一步了

星伊一看到容仙點頭，馬上低下頭繼續努力苦幹著  
「唔~啊!!!」容仙禁不起星伊的舔弄，沒三兩下就高潮了  
「老婆，還沒喔!!」星伊馬上就伸出手指就插了進去  
「妳!!!!文星伊…」容仙用力的朝星伊的肩膀打去  
「打我!!看我給妳教訓」星伊故意快速抽插了幾下  
「啊~妳…快點…」  
「坐穩囉!!!」星伊開始有規律的插著，容仙的腿也在不知覺的時候夾緊星伊  
「啊!!!不要…停，快要…」話都沒說完，容仙就到了高潮，星伊探下身安撫著容仙的小穴  
「唔~老…老公」星伊含著蜜液與容仙激吻著  
「要沖一下嗎?」星伊抱著容仙  
「要!我想要沖一下，那裏有點濕黏」星伊一把就抱起容仙去浴室沖洗著  
「我老婆真的好美，尤其是沒穿的時候」星伊現在不管怎麼笑，容仙都覺得是色鬼的笑容  
「乖~我幫妳穿好衣服，妳先去床上躺著，暖暖身子，我穿好衣服後馬上過去」  
「不要，我們一起，妳忘了我曾經說過，我回國後每一天都要跟妳黏在一起啊」星伊凹不過眼前自己的天敵，只好讓她陪著自己換衣服

「抱抱」容仙裝著可愛的跟星伊討著抱抱  
「我們容容怎麼那麼可愛」星伊就抱著容仙躺上床


End file.
